So Much Has Changed
by elliee.yeah
Summary: When Danny left for London, his best friend Jenna was heartbroken. Four years later, they are reunited. But is returning to normal ever as easy as it seems? My first chaptered fic, so advice is awesome. x
1. One

**Disclaimer:**_ When I own McFly, trust me, you'll know about it. Unfortunately, the only thing I own so far is the plot & main character. Darnit._

* * *

We stood, staring open-mouthed at each other for at least a minute

We stood, staring open-mouthed at each other for at least a minute. Could it really be him? I had dreamed about this moment for years, how I would tell him everything he had put me through after leaving, and him immediately regretting everything he did and telling me he loved me more than anything. And obviously everything you dream about happens just perfectly. Not.

Instead I was so overwhelmed with the situation I could hardly talk. Seeing him in the flesh sent shivers down my spine. I found it difficult even to watch him on TV or listen to his music because it brought back too many memories, and now? I felt the colour rise in my cheeks and tears gather in my eyes. I had to get out. I had to escape.

"I have to go." I managed to whisper, before hurrying from the room, my gaze fixed on the floor.

I sat on the step outside, pulling myself together. It was so stupid, now I thought about it, to have ran. I had two choices. One, stay out here. Never face my demons, and look utterly stupid for running away. I would get fired, meaning I would have no means of paying the rent for my flat or my bills. Two, I could go back in. Probably one of the most embarrassing situations I've ever been in (and trust me, when you're as clumsy as I am, there end up being quite a few.) but admittedly less scary than trying to explain to my mother that I had lost my job because I saw my childhood best friend.

I sighed. The latter it was then. Gathering all of the courage I had, I walked in through the front doors up the stairs pretending I had merely walked out to grab a coffee, like this was an average day and I was working with average clients.

I reached the door, hearing a low murmur of voices. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door.

* * *

_My first chapter of my first attempt at a chaptered fic, so review please. _

_Just a Yay or Nay would do, tbh. xD_

_Sorry it's quite short.. when it's on Word it looks quite long and on here it's tiny. p_

_I have two sort-of-ideas for the rest.. either flashback a few years and do up to this point and then past it, or just go straight past this point, revealing bits as it goes along._

_Oh, and any plot suggestions would be fab._

_Think thats all.._

_Ellie. x_


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:**_ I have ordered McFly from Ebay, although untill they arrive I do not own them. Jenna and the plot are mine. mwahahahaa. i own stuff. powerrrr. yay._

I reached the door, hearing a low murmur of voices. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door.

Crap. What are you meant to say to your childhood bestfriend and his bandmates, all of whom you had just walked out on for no apparent reason? _Hi, I'm Jenna and I just ran away from you all because I saw my old bestfriend. By the way, nice weather we're having._ Yeah right. Well, at least an introduction would be good I suppose..

"Hi. I'm Jenna."

"We know." Grinned the blonde one, glancing at Danny, who had suddenly developed an interest in examining his shoelaces.

I felt the colour rise in my cheeks again as my boss walked over, totally oblivious to any tension or me acting totally flustered.

"Ah, Jenna! You're back then!"

Great. Even my boss saw me run away like an embarrassed ten year old.

"Yes, I, uh, forgot my makeup bag." I invented wildly, knowing that the only thing she cared about was me being here.

"And I trust you are acquainted with the McFly boys?"

"You- you could say that. Yes."

"Good! Well get to work then!"

For the past three years I've worked as a stylist for a teen magazine and loved every second of it. As a teenager, I was always begging my friends to let me do their hair and makeup, even Danny, who had been my closest friend since we were seven years old and I had moved to Bolton. It was ironic I guess, that now was the one time I finally got my wish of being able to style Danny without him objecting and it was the one place I really did not want to be. I grinned, in spite of the disastrous situation, as I remembered how long it took for me to persuade him to try straightening his hair and how much fun it was to gloat when he decided to keep it like that. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, and wandered if he was thinking of the same thing.

"So then, who's first?"

The other three looked at Danny, who took a step back and muttered "Tom can go first," his eyes still fixed on the floor.

The blonde one shrugged and walked over to me as I showed him where the chair was.

"So you're Jenna."

"And you're Tom."

Lame answer, I know, but I was concentrating on keeping the conversation short, sweet and away from the subject of Danny. I turned away from him, looking for a colour to suit his skin tone.

"He misses you, you know." Tom said, glancing over at the corner where the others were sitting. Dougie and Harry were laughing as they talked to one of the assistants. Danny seemed to be deep in thought.

"If he missed me he would have bothered to call at least once over the past four years." It hurt to say it out loud, to admit all of the bitter thoughts and feelings that had gathered for so long.

Tom sighed and turned to look at me.

"Do you really believe that's true?" I didn't reply. I didn't even know the answer to that myself. "If he didn't care about you, how come the rest of us have heard so much about you? How come when you stormed out he was so worried? How come he's in a state now? Just give him a chance Jenna."

"You're done." I told him, choosing to ignore his last statement. "Send the next one over."

Dougie came over first, then Harry. They were pretty much the same as Tom, although less persistent. Dougie asked me what I would do when it was time to do Danny's makeup, but gave up after I ignored him and he changed the subject quickly to some party they were going to tonight. I didn't really listen, I was more interested in the person sitting in the corner. Harry also gave up after one attempt, and we spent our time chatting about anything other than Danny. I took my time, trying to draw out the time until I had to talk with Danny, but at the end of the day, there is only so much you can really do putting makeup on a guy. They only need a bit to stop them having shiny faces on camera and I could hardly pretend doing that took forever. He thanked me and went to sit down. I prepared myself as Danny walked over silently.

I turned my back to where he was sitting, feeling his gaze pierce the back of my neck. I took my time sifting through the different pots, knowing full well which tones would suit him perfectly. I turned round to face him, this was the first time I had been so close to him in four years.

"Jen-"

"Danny-"

We spoke at the same time, and giggled nervously at ourselves.

"You first." I told him, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. For not calling you, for leaving you, for being a total jerk. If you could just give me a chance to explain, perhaps we could talk or something, you could come out with us tonight and-"

"Talk? Four years without contact and you want to go out tonight to talk?" I felt the anger build up inside of me. After so long he thinks he can waltz back into my life and think inviting me out will solve all of our problems?

"If you just heard me out-"

"No, Danny. You had your chance and you blew it."

We finished in silence, him looking very uncomfortable and me still angry with him.

"You're done." I told him, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks Jen." Jen. He was the only person I ever let call me that. It only sounded right from him.

"It's Jen_na_." I told him, knowing how badly it hurt him to take away the privilege of using my nickname. "Goodbye Danny. Nice to see you again, I guess. Sorry if I forget to call over the next four years."

With that I left the room, heading to the nearest bathroom to sit down and wander what the hell I was going to do now. And to think, I had started off today in a good mood.

_Love it? Like it? Gathering your secret armies to come and capture me because it was so crap I should never ever write again?_

_Let me know. (_

_I have the next few chapters in my head and am in the mood for writing another right now, so hopefully another tonight._

_Please please review please! (in my head that's to the tune of please please.. and you can't say no to begging in the tune of McFly now, can you?)_

_ahaarr._

_Ellie.x_


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:**_ I own everything, the world is mine, mwahahahahaaaa. Oh, except McFly. Shame, isn't it? Although I suspect I'll have one of them veeery soon evil plan forming.. I was like, an inch away from cathing Dougie's towel on Saturday, so if I had longer arms I would own that. But I don't. still pissed off about that ANYWAY. On with the stroy._

* * *

With that I left the room, heading to the nearest bathroom to sit down and wonder what to do now. And to think, I had started off today in a good mood.

I sat on the floor by the sinks, hoping for no one to walk in on me in this state when my mobile rang, making me jump. I sighed with relief as I saw the caller display read 'Sophia', finally someone I could talk to about this mess.

"Soph! You would not _believe_ the day I'm havi-"

I stopped, realising the stressed tones of my friends' voice. Sophia is an actress on a soap, and although she is one of the most down to earth actresses I have ever met she has the tendency to occasionally be a drama queen. We met when she came to do an interview at the magazine. It was her first interview, and my first day, so we ended up bonding over nerves and have been best friends ever since. Tonight was her birthday party, which she had been stressing over for weeks.

"Jenna! I'm so sorry! I can't come and get ready at yours tonight, can I meet you there? We have to do extra scenes so I'll be kept back and my dress isn't back from the dry cleaners yet and I still don't know if the venue will be big enough and if I've forgotten anyone from the invites list and I'm so scared if people won't like it or- "

The trick with Sofia is to stop her before she gets into her stride. She organises the most amazing parties and this one was destined to be no different.

"Sophia, calm down. If your dress isn't back in time, use a different one. Of course the venue will be big enough, you rented out the entire club for Christ's sake! Anyone you've forgotten obviously can't be that important and if people don't like it, who cares? It's your night. Stop stressing. Anyway, I want to meet your mystery man."

The ultimate weapon to calm Sophia down with, her boyfriend. She was totally and utterly in love. I'd heard random bits about him, but never met him. With Sofia's job being so hectic and time consuming we hadn't had a chance to catch up in at least a month; one of the reasons I was looking forwards to tonight.

"Oh my god! Jenna! You just reminded me, he's bringing his friends and-"

"They'll all think you're an amazing person and perfect for each other, stop panicking!"

"No, I'm not just stressing like usual, this is serious Jenna, he-"

"Why don't you tell me later tonight, okay? You're going to have a fab time later, and I can't wait to see you. Love you, bye."

I hung up the phone before she could reply. I love Sophia with all my heart, but sometimes she really does worry too much.

I felt better knowing I would see Sophia tonight and that by now McFly would be occupied by their photoshoot so I didn't have to worry about bumping into Danny on the way out. Waving goodbye to the receptionist, I hurried out of the building and hailed a cab to take me back to my flat.

If I may say so myself, I think I looked pretty awesome. My light brown hair, which was usually just shoved back, was straightened perfectly so the short, choppy layers framed my face. My dress was a dark green, making my skin look tanned and my eyes stand out. The top was fitted, emphasising my hips and the skirt reached just above the knee. With my brand new silver heels and clutch, I was dressed to impress. All thoughts of the disaster earlier today has disappeared as I hailed a cab to take me to the club the party was at. It seemed to take forever to get there, the club was ages away from my flat in the first place (I would stay at Sophia's tonight, because her place was closer) and the traffic was terrible. I spent the journey wondering if I had made the right decision with Danny; I missed him so much, should I have listened to his explanation? Would I ever get another chance to listen to him? Had I just ruined my only chance of reuniting with my bestfriend?

By the time I had gotten there, the party was in full swing. I hoped Sophia wasn't anxious about my late arrival and enjoying herself as I showed security my invite and walked through the doors.

Unable to see her through the masses of dancing people, I made my way over to the bar. There she was, surrounded by a group of well-wishers looking stunning as usual. She noticed me, and totally blanking everyone that had just been talking to her, ran over to where I was stood.

"Soph! Happy Birthday hun!"

"Thanks! Listen, I need to tell you what I was trying to tell you earlier about-"

At this point, four guys walked up behind Sophia, the shortest putting his arm around her waist, making her jump. She went red and looked to her feet.

"Jenna, this is my new boyfriend Dougie, and his bandmates Harry, Tom and.. and Danny."

_Bit short I know.. more of just a filler chapter, tbh.._

_Ah well. Next one will be better. (_

_Now, yet another begging McFly style, to the tune of One For The Radio:_

So here's another chap for my fan fic,

Please send me some reviews from the heart,

Even if you hate it

Or just read along,

We all look the same in the dark.

_Oh yeah._

_Begging McFly style is fun._

_(_

_Oh, and yay to _**koolage** _for being the first reviewer on this story.._

_& to _**EnidanEkieh** _&_** katerz15 **_for being second and third._

_peaceout._

_Ellie.x_


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:**_ Yes, I own McFly. Just like I have a pet unicorn and a monkey called Marcell. For those of you in the dimmer category, that was sarcasm. Although I would give ALOT to own all of the above._

* * *

"Jenna, this is my new boyfriend Dougie, and his bandmates Harry, Tom and.. and Danny."

"Yeah. We met earlier." Dougie grinned, whilst the others nodded at me. Danny seemed to find the floor very interesting once again. They wandered over to the bar to get drinks, leaving Sophia to look at me guiltily.

"I tried to warn you, honest."

"I know," I told her, looking anywhere but at Danny by the bar. "It's my fault for not listening earlier I guess."

"And you met earlier? When? Did they come into the magazine?"

I spent the next few minutes explaining to her everything that had happened earlier today, leaving her open-mouthed and apologetic for letting Dougie bring his friends along. I cut her off halfway through, now I was feeling guilty instead for making her panic. This was her night, and I wasn't about to let my childish grudge against Danny ruin it for her. Sending her off to dance, reassuring her I'd join her in a minute I went to sit at the bar, soon to be joined by Harry.

"Hey."

"Hey, good night so far?"

"Not really," he sighed, "I've been stood up."

"Oh." Good job, Jenna. Totally the most appropriate question to ask when a guy is sitting alone. Real clever. "Sorry, I guess. She must've been mental to not turn up anyway."

"Yeah… Well, it's an open bar, I guess we're at the right place to drown our sorrows, right?"

I paused. "Who said I had any sorrows to drown?"

He answered by merely glancing over to where Danny was sitting, talking with Tom.

"Fair enough." I replied, ordering the next round of drinks.

We spent the night getting gradually more and more plastered, having long conversations about pointless things and dancing together. It was nearing the end of the night and the club was starting to empty, Harry and me were still dancing when the track changed to a slower number, and then, I kissed him. I have no idea why; it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I guess it was the alcohol in my system causing me to act recklessly, but also at the back of my mind was an urge to get back at Danny. I wasn't altogether sure how kissing his bandmate would get back at him, but I was past the point of caring. Harry's reaction was at first shocked, then he relaxed, and then he paused, pushed me away and muttered "You can't do this to Danny, Jenna."

He walked away, leaving me standing there, confused. Somehow my eyes caught Danny's from the other side of the room. He was standing there, looking at me, shocked at what I had just done, unsure of what to do next. I hadn't regretted anything until I saw the pain in his eyes, making me wish I was anywhere but here.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kinda short and crap. I am fourteen, I have never been into a club or been totally plastered.. Instead I spend my time on here. xD But anyway, It's kinda hard to think of stuff that you only know about from TV an shim. Next chapter will be better.

Anywayss, here is McFly to beg you to review in the style of Everybody Knows, as requested by EnidanEkieh 'cos she is cooler than a freak, she is a McFly fan. x

_Everybody knows_

_That they should go and review.._

_Everybody knows_

_Just press the button that's blue.._

_Everybody knows_

_And I would really love you.._

Haha. x More requests and plot ideas are sexy.

Ellie.

x


	5. Five

**Disclaimer:** _When I take over the world, I shall own McFly. But the whole taking-over-the-world plan got delayed, so I don't think i'll own them untill next Tuesday. Shame that. Still, as that song says, the fic must go on. (_

* * *

I had no idea how I had gotten home last night, just that when I woke up I had a cracking headache. I pulled the covers over my eyes to stop the sunlight streaming in from outside making my head even worse. Still half asleep, I registered that I wasn't in my own bed. This worried me slightly, as couldn't remember half of what happened last night; as I gradually began to wake up I remembered Sophia's offer for me to stay at her house instead, feeling calmer I wasn't lying in some random strangers bed I began to take in my surroundings. That was strange, Sophia never put posters on her walls, and I couldn't remember the last time she left clothes all over the floor. My eyes fell on a guitar sitting in the corner and I knew immediately whose room I was in.

The sound of male laughter from downstairs made me jump as I hurried out of bed and downstairs. I noticed I was wearing someone's boxers and large t-shirt instead of my dress from last night, this morning just got worse and worse. I walked into the kitchen to see him sitting drinking coffee and watching TV.

"Danny, please tell me what the hell I'm doing in your house."

My head throbbed at the sound of the TV and my voice sounded rough.

"Asprin?" He asked, holding out the box to me and pulling out the chair next to him for me to sit down on.

I took them without thanking him, swallowed the tablets and looked him in the eye. God, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed those eyes.

"So? What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, of course I remember Danny, that's why I'm asking you."

"You got really drunk last night and were supposed to go back to Sophia's place, but Doug brought her back here because she was drunk too and I didn't know what to do with you because I don't know where you live so I brought you back here and let you sleep up in my room and I was kind of hoping you would let me talk to you before you go running out?"

He said it all in one breath, very quickly. It was obvious he had already rehearsed this speech. I sat and looked at him, unsure of what to do next. Here I was, sitting in the kitchen of the one person I really didn't want to talk to, with a cracking hangover and no car to get home. Would it really be so bad to just listen to what he has to say? What harm could it do? _No_, Jenna. Don't give in now, he doesn't deserve a second chance, just ask him for a lift home and you'll never have to see him again. Well, except for the slight dilemma both of your bestfriends are dating… but you can just say you feel ill or something everytime Sophia invites Dougie round. _Yeah_, because that really won't be blatantly obvious. I sighed. Either way I looked at this I couldn't avoid seeing him again. Danny seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Jen, you can't avoid me forever. You say you can't forgive me for not getting in touch, yet you won't listen to me when I try to explain! Honestly, all I ask for is ten minutes, when we can sit and you'll hear me out, but _no_, because Jenna has been hurt and doesn't want to get off of her high horse – have you ever stopped to think how I feel? Don't you think you were at a fault too, that you could have tried to get in touch with me?"

I stared at him in disbelief from his sudden outburst. Damnit, he was right. We both knew I was being selfish.

"Fine. Okay. Just- just let me get my head together first. Tomorrow maybe? Say ten?"

He seemed shocked that I had actually listened to him and was agreeing with something he had suggested.

"Yeah, great. Your stuff from last night is still in my room, go get it, I'll call a taxi for you. Unless you want to stay any longer?"

"No, I think I'd better go." He looked disheartened for the first time since I had agreed to meet up. "Sorry, I would, but the only thing I want to see is my bed and a headache cure." He shrugged and grinned at me, although it wasn't entirely convincing. I rushed upstairs, gathering my things as quickly as I could and changing back into my dress. It felt stupid putting on a party dress just to head home and I found myself thankful my flatmate was spending the next week at her family's house so she wouldn't see me arrive home. I heard Danny's voice shouting from the hall telling me the taxi had arrived and hurried back downstairs.

It was a brief goodbye, mainly me shyly thanking Danny for the clothes and asprin, but also because Danny seemed off with me again.

I sat in the taxi, wondering what on earth was wrong with him now, I mean, I had agreed to talk to him, hadn't I? My phone rang, bringing a panicked phone call off Sophia, apologising a few times for last night and asking me why the hell I had done what I had done last night.

"Sophia, what? I hardly remember doing anything last night!"

"You kissed Harry and Danny saw."

Great, just as we were starting to patch things up. I must remember to never drink again.

* * *

_Not my favourite chapter, tbh. Usually I just sit down and write a whole chapter, but this got distracted by me wanting to watch School of Rock and the Olympics._

_Ah well. _

_Anyways, in spirit of the new video (which is AMAZING & makes me lol everytime I watch it, tbh.), the McFly-style-begging-tune shall be to Lies. D_

Review!

'coz I gotta know the truth,

Review!

I'm writing this for you, girl_(s, or guys.. it just fits in the song. go with it. )_

Review!

When you stop reading, I stop typing,

Review Review Review!

_I apologise for a crap McFly-style-begging-tune.. just imagine Review is one syllable and fits in like Lies does.. next chapter (as requested) shall be to Easy Way Out._

_Lotsss of ice cream to everyone that has added this to their story alerts.. would be marvy if you also review. p_

_This all seems a bit like, 'blerghh'.. it's late at night, so ignore my ramblings.D_

_Ellie.x_


	6. Six

**Disclaimer:** _i only own McFly on weekends, and as today is Thursday i only own the plot and characters you don't recognise. Two days untill the weekend.._

* * *

I sat in the taxi on the way home, trying to remember what I had done the previous night. It all seemed so, _not me_. Then again, judging by the forgetfulness and headache I was experiencing now, I had had my fair share of alcohol last night. I wanted to talk to Danny; if he had seen what had happened last night, why hadn't he mentioned it this morning, whilst he was getting everything else off his chest? A thought struck me, and I realised his slightly off mood might've been more than a hangover.

The rest of the day was spent in front of the TV watching daytime reality shows and trying to decide if I should confront Danny about not mentioning the kiss. From what Sophia had told me, Harry and me had been dancing when I'd suddenly thrown myself at him, we'd kissed, and he'd walked away, telling me I couldn't do this to Danny. I tried to distract myself from the fact that I'd totally embarrassed myself in front of a room full of people by concentrating on what Harry had said.

"You can't do this to Danny, Jenna."

What on earth did that mean? Why would it matter to Danny that I kissed someone else? There was a niggling thought at the back of my mind; something I had long put past me when I was a teenager. A slight hope that someday we could be more than just best friends, the reason my intoxicated mind had though kissing Harry would be the perfect revenge to get back at Danny for leaving me. It was stupid, I told myself. We were hardly friends now, why would he care? He spent 3 years not caring about me, why was he suddenly jealous over me? I had only seen him for an hour or so previously, and in that time I had ran out on him, ignored him, shouted at him and made it clear I wanted nothing to do with him. _But he still took him back to yours and took care of you last night_, the voice in the back my head reminded me. It was hard to stay mad at Danny for too long, and as much as I deny it I had missed him like hell and was chuffed to have seen him again. I began to reminisce about our childhood together and all of the things we had done; once I had started it was hard to stop.

_My first day at a new school, and I stood, feeling like a circus freak as the teacher told me to sit down where I liked. All of the other students looked at me strangely, as if they had never seen a six-year-old girl before, except for one, who grinned at me and waved for me to come and sit next to him. Nervously, I walked over, concentrating on not tripping over my own feet._

_"I'm Danny."_

_"Jenna."_

_"Want to be my bestfriend, Jen?"_

_No one except my Dad was allowed to call me Jen, because I didn't think it suited me, even then, but somehow I didn't mind it from him. Somehow I knew I could trust him._

_"Okay then."_

_And from then on we were inseparable. Danny and Jenna, Jenna and Danny; never one without the other. Or at least until the day it became, 'Ohmigod, it's Danny Jones!" and "Hey, isn't that the girl that's friends with Danny from McFly?"._

The sound of the front door distracted me from my childhood memories; I had no idea who would be at the door at ten o'clock at night. I heard a high pitched "Jennaaaa! Hiiiii! I'm baack!" echo from the hall and stood up to greet my flatmate Claire, who had been at her parents house for the past week, visiting. She had no idea about the 'Danny situation' and I was intending to leave it that way. After one bad experience with and ex-boyfriend Claire found it easier to blame all of mankind. She was the total opposite to Sophia; organised, neat and efficient. Although still one of my closest friends. After a quick cup of coffee and a catch up of all of the missed gossip (not including the events of the past few days, I had a feeling Claire might hunt down Danny if she found out where he lived) I hurried up to bed, readying myself for my meeting with Danny the next day.

* * *

I know this is short and crap and took ageeess, but I've been busy preparing for my first day starting a new school, got addicted to Twilight & Go:AUDIO (they were supporting Mcfly and are AWESOME, go find their myspace seriously.) and had writers block. Yeah I know, excuses, excuses..

Anyway. Will start writing the next chapter as soon as I load this up, because I've actually been looking forwards to writing that chapter and have good ideas for it. cheer

Oh, and sorry the layout is a bit messed up.. my computer is breaking lots at the moment (which is stupid, because it's only a few months old.. although it is most likely my fault as i do tend to break everything i touch).. gawd, all i seem to be doing is apologising..

okay, time for the mcfly-style-begging-tune, this time in the tune to.. drum roll.. She Left Me.

_So I Walked In And Said,_

_Aint Gonna Type Anymore._

_If You Don't Review Then I'll Walk,_

_Out The Door._

_Else I Don't Know,_

_What I've Done Wrong_

_Or If This Fic's A Good One.._

Hm. not the best mcfly-style-begging-tune.. I wanted to get the 'Really? Yeah man, loads.' Bit in, but i ran out of creative-ness.

This A/N is gonna end up longer than the chapter. Ah well. Just wondering if any of you that aren't from England how you heard about McFly.. just something me and my friend were talking about earlier.. being nosey and i want to prove a point. D

okay, done, i think?

Ellie.x


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer:**_ Things I do not own, however much I may wish: unlimited money for iTunes, a pet crocodile called Dylan, a decent digital camera, the world, oh yeah - and McFly.._

* * *

I woke up the following morning, unsure of what had woken me up so suddenly, when I rolled over to see Claire looming over me holding the phone in her hand.

"It's for you!" she hissed, as if trying not to wake me, which was stupid as I was now awake, thanks to her. I took the phone off of her and waited for her to leave the room before answering.

"Yes?" My voice was still groggy from waking up and I couldn't help but be angry at whoever was calling me so early in the morning.

"Jen! Just calling to see if we were still on for later? Want me to come pick you up, say ten? I'll get the address from Sophia.. What d'you reckon?!"

He spoke so quickly I found it hard to figure out what he was saying, especially as my mind hadn't had enough time to wake up properly yet.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm great! A bit restless, I just had seven cans of Red Bull for breakfast-"

"Red Bull for breakfast? Seriously?"

"Yeah, well we had a giant box of them, and shared it out and dared each other to drink it and then – well, it's a long story involving Dougie, his skateboard and a feather boa. I'll have to tell you some other time, pick you up at ten then, yeah?" As he hung up, I could hear shouting and laughter from the others, all sounding very hyperactive as they ran around in the background. I began to laugh, until I noticed the alarm clock next to my bed read '9:30'.

Luckily I managed to get ready in just under twenty minutes, a knack I had mastered as a teenager. I was a very heavy sleeper and, more often than not, I would sleep through my alarm, making me late for school or work. I sat at the table eating breakfast when Claire sat down next to me with an expectant look on her face.

"So? Gossip?"

Here we go again. One of the things I find so funny about Claire; she has a grudge against all men on the planet, yet wants to hear every juicy detail about everyone else's relationships.

"What gossip?"

" A guy doesn't call you at half nine in the morning for nothing, Jenna. Who was it? How long have you been seeing him? Is he nice? Any friends that are single, my type and not scum of the earth?"

"We're just _friends_, Claire, honest. He's a friend from school, I haven't seen him in about three years and I bumped into him the other day; we're just going for a coffee and to catch up."

It took a moment for her to process my statement, and I found myself regretting saying anything as I noticed her expression change.

"Friend… School… Thr- Jenna, was that Danny?!"

I nodded. Me and my big mouth.

"Danny that broke your heart to move to London, Danny?"

"Yes."

Danny that left you alone with no contact for three years, not even to see if you were okay, whilst he went to join his boy band, Danny?"

"Yes."

"Jenna! Are you seriously going to let him come crawling back into your life after everyth-"

"Claire, seriously, we're just going for coffee. He said he wanted to explain all of that, he seemed genuinely sorry and-"

"What happened to 'I don't care about him anymore, it's his loss' Jen-"

She was cut off, mid-rant by the doorbell ringing. Saved by the bell. I rushed to the door, bidding goodbye to Claire and grabbing my bag on the way out.

* * *

This is not, repeat NOT, the full chapter.. which explains the shortness. )

The main bulk of this chapter is half-written, but I though I'd post this anyway, because I feel guilty for not writing anything for a while and I have to go shower and my Dad wants to run a scan on my computer and all that jazz.

But ANYWAY. tell me what you think please?

the mcfly-style-begging-tune shall be updated when I upload the rest of this chapter.. requests for the tunes please. D

Anywayyy, bye.

Ellie.x

oh, and the McFly-after-seven-red-bulls and dougie's skateboard & feather boa story are inspired by me hyperly (new word..) explaining to my friends about a mcfly concert.. just incase you were wondering. p


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer:** _There was an error with the paperwork, so instead of owning the boys, I own McDonalds and a pet fly. Darnit._

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me, sighing with relief from escaping a lecture about men and their faults from Claire. Danny looked confused as to what had just happened, but I whispered a swift "I'll tell you later" to him, and walked down the path to his car. He raised the keys, and a flashy BMW with shiny paint and glamorous interior beeped at us as he unlocked it. I grinned. For as long as I could remember, Danny had talked about getting a car like this or a Mini. He grinned back at me, seemingly remembering the same thing.

"Told you I'd get it as soon as I could afford it, didn't I?"

"And the Mini?"

"Oh, I had that too, before I got this one."

He grinned at me again, as I opened the door to get in. His smile was contagious.

"You have too much money for your own good, Mr Jones. Honestly, musicians get paid too much for doing too little nowadays."

It was an old joke from our childhood, whenever Danny went on a tangent about how amazing his idols were, I would wind him up about it being an easy career choice. He knew I was joking, but it was fun to wind him up all the same. It made me remember how close we used to be before he had left and found myself dwelling on what Claire has told me before. Was he really worth it? Would he just leave me again, without a second thought for my feelings?

The car ride was quiet; me alone with my thoughts, and Danny concentrating on the road. I decided to break the silence,

"Any clues on where we're going?"

"Thought we could just grab a coffee at Starbucks? It's taking a while because I don't know any near your place…"

"There's always the shopping centre, it's just round the corner, here…"

As I pointed Danny in the right direction, we started to talk more; about things we had heard about our old school friends, how our families were and what sort of coffee we preferred (slightly random, but Danny seemed keen to steer the subject away from the past three years; as angry at him as this made me, I had to admit I would rather talk about coffee than that). We parked the car at the edge of the road and walked towards Starbucks; Danny received a few looks from fellow shoppers, including a shy teenage girl who stopped in her tracks and walked in the opposite direction after turning a deep shade of red. Danny just smiled at her and carried on walking as if nothing had happened. We entered the coffee shop and sat at the table by the window.

"Do you get recognised much, then?"

"Dunno, sometimes. Happens more when I'm with one of the others I guess. Usually it's just the occasional 'Hey, that guy look familiar' glance in the street."

The waitress walked over to us with a large fake grin plastered on her face and talked directly to Danny, as if I had blended into the wall.

"Can I take your order please?"

"Just two coffee's please."

She walked away reluctantly, leaving me and Danny to talk.

"So Jen, are you going to the reunion next month?"

Ah, yes. The school reunion. I'd received the invitation a few weeks ago, and hadn't been intending to go; too many questions about Danny and the possibility I would bump into him. Well, I'd already bumped into him and if Danny decided to go too there would be no awkward questions.

"I don't know, I think I lost the invite. Anyway, I don't really fancy seeing everyone else again, if I really cared about them I'd have stayed in touch."

Crap. I seemed to realise what I'd said, as soon as the answer came out of my mouth. Why did I have to bring that up, when we were getting along so well? The waitress placed our coffee on the table and left quickly, sensing tension. Part of me wanted to take back what I'd just said, apologise and tell him to forget about it and we could carry on from where we were. The other half was glad I had hurt him by bringing it up again, eager to hear an explanation and tell him where to shove it, that it wasn't good enough after everything he had done. Danny's expression was confused at my sudden outburst; we had been getting along so well, why was I suddenly angry with him again? I guess it was like Claire always said - even if the cut heals, it doesn't stop you remembering how you got the scar. Never though I'd see the day I could relate to one of her why-mankind-is-evil quotes. Then again, never thought I'd see Danny again either.

His face changed from confused, to guilty, to uncharacteristically nervous.

"I owe you an explanation really, don't I?"

I nodded.

"Okay… I guess, well, it's…"

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Jenna, I didn't get in touch because I couldn't. I love you too much."

* * *

_Dun dun DUHH!_

_Been wanting to write this and the next chapter for a while now,_

_but I'm getting some blockage and finding it hard to get where I want,_

_I re-wrote this chapter about 4 times. :P_

_So tell me if you like it?_

_Okay, McFly-Style-Begging-Tune is to the tune of ...drum roll... All About You._

Yesterday I told you something I thought you knew,

So I told you with a smile,

Please go and review.

_A very short McFly-Style-Begging-Tune.. ah well. _

_Have started the next chapter, although it might be a few days before I can upload it.. the result of a retarded computer, grandparents flying over to visit and my parents complaining I spend too much time in my room._

_Ellie.x_


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer:** _Trust me, if I owned McFly, I would NOT be spending my time on the computer, I would be busy. Interperet 'busy' in whatever way you like.. mwahahaha._

* * *

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Jenna, I didn't get in touch because I couldn't. I love you too much."

My heart skipped a beat, right there and then. My jaw must have dropped so far that it hit the table and my eyes must have been as wide as saucers. Did he just say what I though he said?

"You're more than just my bestfriend Jenna, you're like my sister."

Oh. Great. Sisterly love. Suddenly I felt like a stupid teenager again, embarrassed and rejected.

"Danny, now you're just being stupid! If you loved me so much then why would that stop you calling me?!"

My voice rose, unnaturally high pitched, and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Do you remember the day I left for London?"

I nodded again. How stupid did he think I was? As if I could forget that day, soon to be branded one of the worst days of my life.

"I hated it Jenna. I knew leaving was the right thing to do, I knew however much you told me to go and follow my dream you wanted me to stay. I hated having to say goodbye. The first week or so I was fine, I missed you but I was too busy to call and I always told myself 'I'll make sure I call tomorrow'… That was probably my biggest mistake. Everyday it got harder to call you; I thought you'd hate me more and more. Part of me hoped you'd forget about me. I didn't think I could face coming back, because I knew it would end in me having to say goodbye again. I guess I was being selfish. I just didn't want to get hurt again. Do you get where I'm coming from?"

It made sense, partly, but that didn't stop me being mad at him.

"You know, it would have been easier to say goodbye if I'd had known you were coming back. I waited for your call for months until I gave up. Do you have any idea what it's like to answer the phone hoping it's you, and all I get is some stupid person asking if I'd heard the latest song from you, or heard you on the radio? It drove me crazy. Even if you'd just called, or written, or something, just _once_ it would have been better. We could have still stayed friends; we could be sitting here chatting normally instead of arguing about years ago. If only you'd bothered to call, or anything!"

His face fell. We were attracting looks from others in the café, but neither of us cared.

"If _I'd_ bothered, Jenna? It's like I told you yesterday, you could've done something too! You could have called me! I'm not the only one at fault here, I've explained to you what I did wrong, and why – how about you explain to me, Jenna, if you missed me that much why not try and contact me? Why have you spent the past four years dwelling on how much you hate me, instead of doing anything about it?"

He was right. It was basically the same speech he had given the previous day, but now (probably due to the absence of a hangover) I finally realised what he was getting at. I had spent the past four years being bitter, but it wasn't entirely his fault. I knew I was selfish. My excuse was the same as Danny's; I loved him too much, I didn't think I could stand another goodbye.

"It's my fault too, Danny. I guess deep down I knew it would hurt less to spend my time hating you and being bitter than having to keep saying goodbye. I'm sorry. Will it help if I admit it was my fault too?"

The corners of his mouth lifted, and he held out his hand.

"What if I admit we were both stupid, and make a truce?"

I couldn't help but grin as I shook his hand – not your average handshake, the secret handshake we had invented aged ten, when you thought that sort of thing was cool.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

_Hm. This chapter seems a bit repetitive and crap.. I don't like lots of speech, :p_

_Anyway, people waiting for Danny's explanation, what you think? Good? Bad? Predictable?_

_Oh, and just for the record, I am fourteen and still think secret handshakes are cool... so no offence to anyone that thinks they're being classed as a ten year old because they have special handshakes with their friends.. lol. :)_

_Okay, the next McFly-Style-Begging-Tune is to.. Bubblewrap. -clears throat-_

I wish you would review this fic,

Incase I fall and break apart.

In this fic,

I could change the stars,

Or write that there's life on mars.

I could write a book,

on how to be a liar and loose all your friends.

Unless I mean nothing at all,

and am just another fic that is on your comp..

_Hm. It went a bit gay at the end, because I stuck bits from two verses together.. Lol, just thought i'd get the bit about writing books in as this is a story.. ah well. basically please give my ego a boost and review. :)_

_BIIIGG chocolate bars to everyone that has reviewed or added this to their story alerts. I love you. xD_

_Oh, and requests for McFly-Style-Begging-Tunes please? They're getting harder to write than the chapters. :p_

_Ellie._

_x_


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer:** _I found McFly the other day, and they now live under my bed as my personal slaves. hehehe.. oh, and then I woke up and realised I only own characters that aren't McFly and the plot. :(_

* * *

Danny and me spent the rest of the day doing nothing special – just wandering around the local park, chatting. We were sitting on a bench watching the world pass us by when I received a text from Sophia.

_Hey. You guys made up yet? X_

Danny read the text over my shoulder (an annoying trait I noticed he'd kept from when we were younger) and grinned at me, I replied quickly.

_Yeah, it's all good. (: x_

A few minutes later it buzzed again, I sighed, opening the text. If she was so keen for us to make up, why couldn't she just leave us alone to sit and talk?

_Fancy coming out tonight? Ask Danny too - Doug and the guys said they'll go if he does. I wanna party before I have to go back to work. :p x_

I replied quickly, asking if I could go round hers to get ready (I had a feeling she might want to hear what had happened with me, Danny and 'the talk') and if Claire could join us. Even though she lectured me this morning, I couldn't help but feel guilty at my hasty exit this morning when I knew she was only trying to help. And _perhaps_ she would see that Danny and me are friends again, making her realise guys could be alright, sometimes.

-&-

Me, Sophia and Claire sat on Sophia's king-sized bed, surrounded by makeup and hair products, talking about today's events. Claire had been fine about me storming out before, as soon as she realised there was gossip and dancing involved. There must have been a lovestruck-teenager sort of tone to my voice as I described mine and Danny's walk through the park, because Claire gasped, and asked me in an urgent voice, "Ohmigod – do you fancy Danny? Did you used to have 'a thing'? What happened?"

I shook my head at her and delivered the usual, "Ew, no. He's like my brother." line, ignoring Sophia's knowing smirk. She was the only person that knew – and that was only because it slipped when I was telling her about Danny, I hadn't really imagined either of us would see him again, so at the time it didn't really matter.

We heard the door open downstairs, and the guys voices shouting to let us know they had arrived. I put the final touches to everyones makeup, and the others went downstairs as I finished straightening my hair. There were echo's of laughter and beers being opened from downstairs, when suddenly, the door opened. It was Danny, looking surprised to find someone standing there as he walked in the room.

"Oh, so this isn't the bathroom then?" I grinned.

"I would imagine not, as there is no toilet…"

He made to leave, then paused and turned around again.

"You look really nice tonight, by the way." Inside my heart exploded, until my brain brought me back to my senses. _He's complimenting you as a friend, Jenna. Honestly, he must say it to everyone. Get over it already._ Feeling slightly embarrassed at totally overreacting, I just smiled and muttered "Thanks, you too." And left the room.

Downstairs, there was already a party in full swing, and we hadn't even left the house yet. Everyone was laughing, as Tom ate a slice of Smartie-covered pizza as a dare, decided he actually liked it and finished the slice. I wondered how much they had had to drink already, or if they were simply like this all the time. Noticing Claire and Sophia talking to a girl I didn't know in the kitchen, I walked over to introduce myself. "Jen!" called Sophia, beckoning me over. "This is Marie, Tom's girlfriend." She smiled at me shyly, and raised a hand. I smiled back at her, "Hey. I'm Jenna."

" I know, Danny told us about you." I was starting to feel more and more guilty by the minute for being mad at Danny before, and had to remind myself a few times that we were friends again. We continued the small talk until Danny returned from the toilet and the guys called us from the hall, telling us they were ready.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked, to be answered by shrugs.

Claire chipped in, "Well, there's a new club near us that opened a few days ago? I heard it's awesome."

"Yeah, but that's like, ages away from our house." Harry added. I avoided his eyes, not sure what was going on between us. We had kissed, definitely; there had been witnesses (although Danny seemed to prefer not mentioning anything), and although I couldn't remember a thing, I wasn't sure if Harry could or not.

"If you need you can crash at ours? There's tonnes of space." Claire to the rescue again. The others nodded at her idea and headed outside as the taxi pulled up. The journey was hilarious, all eight of us were jammed into one taxi like sardines in a tin. We arrived at the club in high spirits and headed inside.

The night was spent dancing, laughing and drinking (although I decided to tone down how much I had, due to the effects of the last time…). By one or two, most of us had had enough and decided it was time to head home. Everyone was waiting by the door for the taxi, except for Danny and Claire. I wandered through the crowds, searching for them, when my eyes fell on a kissing couple. Danny and Claire. I stood, stunned, for a few seconds as my mind processed what I was seeing. Danny. Claire. Kissing in the middle of the dance floor. I wasn't sure what to make of it, my mind still wasn't functioning right after the shock, and then I realised. This is how Danny must have felt, seeing one of his best friends and me the other night. Guilt washed over me as I wondered what the hell I was going to do next.

* * *

_Ten whole chapters.. feels epic. (i know there's fics with about 40 chaps, but this is epic for me, i'm usually crap at keeping things up. :P)_

_Like? Hate? Love?_

_Tell me. (:_

_It's hard writing chapters like these, because (as I have said before) I am fourteen. I do not go clubbing, get as drunk as a skunk, etc._

_ANYWAY. McFly-style-begging-tune shall be to the tune of.. infact. the first one to guess the correct tune shall get a place in the story. mwahahaha._

_so, here it goes:_

So please review!

It makes me feel stronger!

When the days are rough,

Typing takes much longer.

So please review!

To make me feel better.

When I get review's

It's easier altogether..

_j'ai fini. I thought that was an easy-ish one? Or is that because I already know the tune 'cause i wrote it? :P_

_Thought I'd do a giant thank you now, because it feels agesss since I updated (blame school for giving me homework, i say.) so thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far : **koolage, EnidanEkieh** (the Smartie-pizza was for you.. you like? :P)**, Katerz15, RockChick182101, mcfly-girl, pixie-hannah, TooSexyForMyHat & Alexis Gage.**_

_I love you all. xD Think thats it.. this seems very long. :P_

_I know there's something i've forgotten and i just cant remember it. :l ah well._

_I'll go, before you get fed up and never read this again.. x_

_Ellie._

_x_


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: **_Untill Gordon Brown and his buddies decide to change the law against owning people, I do not own McFly. (although i'm not entirely sure there is a law against that, but i would imagine so - in order to stop people like me. OO. maybe i could change the law like in Legally Blonde 2 so it's allowed. hm..)_

* * *

My mind was everywhere for the rest of the night. I had stood, watching in shock at my two friends, until Marie and Sophia had come to find me. Sophia approached the couple, looking slightly disgusted, to tell them we were about to leave, whilst Marie simply took my hand and led me back through the mass of people to where the others were waiting.

"I don't think we should ride eight to a taxi again, it was too squashed. Let's split into two." She told the others, I smiled at her gratefully, as I realised what she was doing.

Sophia walked up behind her and seemed to cotton as well, "Me, Jenna, Marie and Tom'll go in one, and you guys can meet us at their place, Claire can give the driver the address. Okay? See you in a bit." And she led our group out to the taxi before anyone could complain.

As soon as the taxi had pulled away, the two girls began talking to me frantically, whilst Tom merely looked confused.

"Er, guys, what?"

The others looked at him as if it was his fault for not knowing or being more sympathetic, whilst I stayed sitting in silence.

"Danny and Claire kissed."

Somehow it was worse hearing it said out loud, as if it was confirming what had happened.

"So?" Tom still seemed oblivious to any crime committed. And then I realised, there _hadn't_ been anything wrong with what they did. Okay, so it hurt my feelings, really _really _badly, but that was my problem, right? There was no law against your roommate kissing your ex-best-friend-who-you-have-just-made-friends-with-again-and-have-secretly-had-a-thing-for-since-forever. Or at least I didn't think so. And I had told Claire myself that Danny was only like a brother to me, nothing else. I guess I had been overreacting again.

"Guys, guys. I have no problem with them kissing. They can kiss who they like." I knew I was lying, and so did the others (although probably not including Tom, who was still unsure of what the fuss was about). We arrived back home, and I headed straight to bed, claiming I was too tired to stay up and chat. The truth was that I didn't want to be around when Danny and Claire arrived back. I got changed and into bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

-&-

I woke up in the morning, still half asleep. I got out of bed, and nearly had a heart attack when I fell over a person wrapped in blankets lying on my bedroom floor. My squeal and the thud of my body hitting the floor must have woken them up, because Danny's head emerged from the sheets of the makeshift bed, his hair sticking up at odd angles. "Morning." He grunted.

"Sorry I woke you," I muttered, embarrassed at my own clumsiness. "I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, and here's me thinking you stood on me on purpose. Soph sent me in here to sleep, turns out there isn't enough room on the sofa for all of us." He grinned at me again, as I went out to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and tried to make my hair look slightly better than it already was, wondering if I should confront him about Claire. I decided it was best for both of us if there were no more arguments and that I should just drop it, afterall, he hadn't said anything about Harry. Claire had left for work already, so there wouldn't be any awkward moments there. I headed back to my room to offer Danny coffee, to find him standing in his jeans looking at a photo I had on my shelf. He was grinning to himself; I walked over to him and smiled at the photo too. It was us; me, Danny and the rest of our group of school friends pulling stupid faces at the camera in the playground. He chuckled, and waved the photo at me.

" I remember the day this was taken."

"Me too, I love this photo."

"Want me to get you a copy?"

"Well, there'll be no need, will there? We'll see them all again next week, at the reunion, remember?" Ah yes. The reunion. I had been dwelling on it ever since I had first seen Danny again. I hadn't been planning on going, but as I looked at the photo I remembered how badly I had missed everyone.

"Yeah. I need to send back the reply later, though."

"You haven't done it? I sent mine back the second I got it. It'll be awesome!"

I laughed. "I didn't think you missed school that much!"

"Nah, I just wanna walk up to the teachers and say, 'Hey. Remember me? I totally ignored your advice, went for my dream, oh, and I got it.'"

"Well then I'll definitely be there then. Sounds like fun to watch."

We spent another few minutes talking about the reunion, who we thought would go, what they would be like, who had changed, who would be exactly the same. We heard the others moving around in the kitchen, which was funny, because I hadn't spared them a thought whilst me and Danny had been talking. We went downstairs and joined them for breakfast.

By the end of the meal, I realised that I shouldn't have been surprised by Danny's seven RedBulls for breakfast, or Tom's Smartie-pizza combination, they were simply like this the whole time. As Sophia, Marie and I cleared loaded the plates into the dishwasher and the guys headed upstairs to change, I grinned at them and muttered, "Y'know, I still can't believe you two are dating one of those nutters."

Marie grinned back at me. "It's all part of the package… Y'know, I still can't believe you are hopelessly in love with one of those nutters and he doesn't know."

And as much as I hated to admit it, she was kind of right.

* * *

_Two chapters in one day.. see, now I'm just spoiling you._

_You know the drill by now, you press that little ol' "Go" button and tell me if this chapter was good/crap/boring/fab, request McFly-Style-Begging-Tunes and give me your plot ideas and theories of what will happen next. MmKay?_

_I gotta go, no time for a begging-tune today. :(_

_But congrats to all who guessed the last one as I've Got You. -cheer-_

_anyway. bye. :)_

_Ellie._

_x_


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer:** _I own McFly DVD's, McFly calenders, McFly albums, McFly singles, McFly posters, McFly merchandise (to name a few) - but I still do not own McFly. I also own the plot. _

* * *

The next few days passed without any major event. Danny and the others were busy doing interviews for promotion, whilst me, Sophia, Claire and Marie (who had become a pretty good friend in such a short space of time) spent our time savouring Sophia's last few days break from filming with girly shopping trips and pamper days. As soon as she realised she had done wrong, Claire had apologised to me way more times than necessary, repeating again and again that she wouldn't have gone near Danny if she had known I 'cared' for him. It was hard for me to hold a grudge, considering Claire was one of my closest friends and I had told her myself I thought of Danny as a brother in the first place.

-&-

I returned to work the following Monday, to be greeted with jealous looks for having attended a soap-stars birthday party and becoming good friends with the boys from McFly. These looks were to increase, as halfway through the morning I received a visitor in the shape of a curly haired Boltoner. I added the finishing touches to the model I was styling and walked over to the door where he was standing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, that's a nice greeting." He grinned at me.

"Fine. Hey, how are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Better. I'm good thanks, and I thought I'd drop in on you at work, see if you wanted to grab a coffee?"

I glanced over at my boss (who was listening in on our conversation, along with practically everyone else in the building). She nodded at me, and we left the room quickly. Danny sighed with relief on the way out, muttering under his breath about nosey people. I giggled, and replied, "It's a magazine run by women, what more do you expect?"

As we entered the shop and drank our coffees I registered how strange it was that a day or so could make so much difference; our last coffee meeting had been tense and argumentative, this one was friendly and chatty. Danny however, seemed nervous and on edge, making me wonder if all he really wanted was a drink and chat. Halfway through our conversation he stopped, looked at me anxiously and asked, "Did you ask Claire to back off? Because I thought she liked me, but she hasn't called me like she said she would, and I didn't know if you had anything to do with it?"

I sat, stunned. I hadn't told Claire to do anything about Danny, I had stuck by what I had said the night they kissed, Claire had figured out how I felt from the others reactions and acted of her own accord. I was in disbelief that he could come up with something so outrageous, that I would sink so low as to tell Claire to back off. It hurt me that he would even consider that, and here was me thinking we had patched things up.

"Excuse me?" I asked, perhaps more threateningly than I had intended.

He cowered slightly, seemingly realising why what he had said made me angry.

"I just thought - the others were saying you seemed a bit jealous - and I didn't know if you - " He paused at my expression, unsure if he was making the situation better or worse. I sighed.

"We're not fourteen again Danny, I'm not jealous enough to tell her to back off, I know how to act like an adult."

And with that I left, choosing to pretend not to hear Danny's muttered "If you aren't jealous enough, does that mean you're still a little jealous then?"

* * *

_Firstly, an apology. It has been two whole weeks since I last updated and I feel guilty. I was planning to update every weekend at least, but it was a friends birthday sleepover last weekend so I was waay too tired. Excuses, excuses, I know.. _

_But now, the best part. (:_

_A McFly-Style-Begging-Tune, as requested by _PrincessJellyBabies_.. -clears throat-_

Oh please do review,

before my sky turns black

Or I get a heart attack.

And I'd do anything you'd ask,

want you to review bad.

_Guesses at what tune it is? Ideas for plot? Theories (these are my favourite..)? General ego-boosting (or deflating)?_

_Press that button. (:_

_Ellie._

_x_


	13. Thirteen

**Discalimer:** _I just realised that is has been one month and one day since I first started this fic. And yes, after 13 discalimers, I would like to inform you all that I do infact own McFly - I always have done, and I always will. Yes, I am also a bit fat liar. I only own the plot. _

* * *

I hadn't spoken to Danny since the 'coffee shop incident'. Claire, Sophia and Marie had all been shocked when they had heard what had happened, although part of them was also shocked with me. Instead of sympathetic, comforting comments I was bombarded with cries of "He was right!" "It was the perfect opportunity to tell him!" "Honestly, when will you realise?"

They remained adamant that I should tell him at the reunion the next day, whilst I remained adamant that I would be staying at home. I called my mum to tell her I couldn't make it (I was planning on staying at her house afterwards) and was told sharply that she didn't care if I thought I was getting a migraine, I would be going as she had already gotten dinner and invited my cousins round. I sighed, I didn't want to disappoint her. I had been so busy lately I'd hardly seen anyone since Christmas. I went to bed early that night, preparing myself for the disaster of the next day.

-&-

The day seemed to start as it meant to go on – a catastrophe. I had slept through my alarm, and although I was skilled at getting ready quickly I had planned on taking my time to get ready. I had bought a new dress, stolen a pair of Sophia's expensive shoes and had intended to do my hair fancy; everyone sees school reunions as a chance to show all of your old schoolmates your life turned out better than theirs, and I was no different. I woke up to the sound of Sophia walking through the front door, saying she had come to see me before I went because she knew I would be freaking out, then gasping as she realised I wasn't out of bed yet. Vowing to buy me a new, extra loud alarm clock for my birthday, she hurried round gathering my clothes and packing an overnight bag as I showered and quickly did my hair and makeup. A part of me was glad I was running late, as I hurried to the car, because it meant I had less time to dwell on what would happen when Danny turned up, or is he would even show.

Considering the hectic start, the journey started off very smoothly. The only thing I was concerned about was arriving late, that was, until black smoke began to billow out of the bonnet of the car and extremely unhealthy groans began to come from the engine. Struggling to see, I pulled over into the lay-by, and got out of the car. I walked over to the front of the car, very conscious of the drivers passing by being nosey looking out of their windows as they passed me. I lifted the bonnet, and looked at the damage. Well, technically I didn't know if there was any damage, as I knew nothing about cars. I could have found a lump of cheese instead of an engine, and still not know if that was right or not. I felt drops of rain falling lightly on my head and headed back to the car to call Sophia, she knew the basics about cars as her dad is a mechanic – he decided he would teach her everything he knew because he didn't have a son he could pass his knowledge onto.

Rain was starting to fall harder now; I tried to open the door to the drivers seat and discovered it was locked. I could see my phone, money and jacket all on the passenger seat as I stood in the pouring rain locked out of my own car. And to think, the only thing I had been dreading this morning was seeing Danny. Well, it didn't look as if I'd be travelling anywhere soon, so I guess that was one less thing I had to worry about. Shivering slightly, I sat on the bonnet of the car (which was still slightly warm from the engine) trying to stay warm. My mind began inventing adventurous plans to get out of this mess, like walking the rest of the way or breaking the window to get to my phone. I was distracted from these thoughts when a familiar black BMW also pulled over. The one person I was hoping not to see got out of the car, looking sympathetic, and handing me his jacket.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

_I am actually reeeallly sad as I write this, because I have a feeling the next chapter shall be the last one._

_Shame, innit?_

_I would also like to shamelessly plug a new forum for dear old McFly, so (remove the spaces and) visit:_

mcflylouth . proboards101 . com

_else I won't post any more fanfics up here!_

_Nah, only joking.. but check it out because it needs a load more people, and it's fun. (:_

_Now, a McFly-Style-Begging-Tune to Friday Night as requested by EnidanEkieh, 'cause I love her. :D_

Typing through the day, sometimes all night,

Can't help it much, it's just fun to write.

Review my fic, or I might just cry.

I guess you should have seen the warning signs.

_-cheer-_

_The usual please; good things, bad things, begging-tune-requests, plot ideas, songfic ideas, new story ideas, or just tell me your favourite flavour of cheese and I'll be happy. _

_Lurrrrve,_

_Ellie-who-writes-longer-authors-notes-than-actual-chapters._

_x_


	14. Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own a pig-shaped mini-speaker that works. I don't own paint to re-decorate my room. I don't own an ipod that doesn't break continuously. I don't even own McFly._

* * *

As much as I hated to admit it, Danny turned out to be my knight in shining armour. After failing to get into the car (and getting soaked by the rain in the process) he called Dougie, who called Sophia, who said she would get Dougie to drive her up to where we were, fix the car and drive it back herself. She had found some spare keys so she could get open the door, and told me it was fine if I wanted to get a lift with Danny to the reunion whilst she fixed my car. I could tell by the smugness in her voice she was actually pretty happy with the disastrous turn of events. I handed the phone back to Danny, who smiled shyly at me and asked "You need a lift then?"

I agreed grudgingly and got in, feeling better as soon as I had sat in the warm, soft seat instead of being outside in the rain. Danny sat beside me, also shivering slightly after being in the rain. He turned the heating up to full blast and drove off. There was an awkward silence, which neither of us seemed to want to break. After about ten minutes of antagonising silence I reached over to turn on the radio; Danny seemed relieved and both of us started to relax more as we drove. The weather worsened, making the radio crackle and fade a few times, making it impossible to hear what was playing.

"I guess we'll have to talk then." Danny said to me; his expression hard to read, a cross between anxious and smug.

"Guess so." I muttered, unsure of what to say. We sat for a few seconds, before I plucked up the courage to ask him who he thought we'd end up seeing and who would have changed.

After that, the conversation flowed seamlessly and we carried on chatting and laughing for at least half an hour until Danny randomly paused and said "Are you still mad with me about what I said before?"

"A little mad. I was just shocked that you'd think I would sink that low. Even if I was jealous, I wouldn't have told her to back off. You can both be with who you want to be with, right?"

I left out the part about me actually being jealous when I answered, and for once we talked like adults (probably because we were in a car, and neither of us could walk away dramatically). By the time we had finished we were nearing home, chatting normally again and pointing out things we recognised to each other, reminiscing. Other than the fact I had lied through my teeth about not caring who Danny kissed, I was glad we had gotten our 'talk' out of the way and weren't acting awkwardly anymore.

"I reckon we'll end up being early," Danny told me, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. "And here's me who thought we were going to have to walk in halfway through."

I smiled as we turned the corner and our school came into sight. "Looks smaller, doesn't it?"

"I was just thinking it looked bigger." Danny grinned, as he parked the car (which was by far the most impressive in the car park so far). We walked nervously round to the entrance, which was decorated with balloons and banners. I became aware that I looked a mess thanks to getting stuck in the rain earlier. I was wearing Danny's jacket over my dress that was still damp, my makeup was running down my face and my hair was no longer the smooth, sleek curls I had styled it in when I left this morning. Danny noticed me hesitating and muttered "Don't worry, you look beautiful." He gripped my hand as he led me through the doors and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, which I were pretty sure had nothing to do with my nerves.

Once inside, it felt as if we had never left. Pretty much everything was the same, from the paint on the walls to the vile flowery curtains. We headed to the gym, where the event was to be held, when we heard a man shout "Daniel Jones!". We turned around to see the music teacher, Mr Smith, walking towards us with a grin on his face. He had been Danny's favourite teacher, and I'm pretty sure Danny was his favourite student. They stood there for what felt like forever, discussing McFly, guitars, recording studios and god-knows-what, whilst I stood unsure of what to say, displaying my lack of musical knowledge. Thankfully, I noticed a familiar face walk through the door and went over to say hi.

"Nadine!"

"Jenna! How are you?"

"Good thanks! Well, I sort of got stuck in the rain, as you can tell, but good."

Nadine had been in my class since I started secondary school, and although we weren't the best of friends she had always been someone you could chat to if you were bored in a lesson. She spotted Danny over my shoulder and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Is that Danny? I haven't seen him in, forever. Well, I have, obviously, on TV and, just not, well, you know?"

I smiled slightly; back in our school days they had always had a 'thing' going on. Danny had been hopelessly in love with her since the day he set eyes on her and she had always secretly liked him but never had the guts to say so. They started dating in our final year (which I like to take credit for, even if it made me insanely jealous) but it didn't work out because both of them decided it was better to concentrate on exams than each other. Danny glanced over and waved at her, which she returned shyly.

"Are you two an item yet?"

I had to admit, I was taken aback by this question. I was expecting her to ask about work or family, not about Danny.

"No, we're just friends."

She sighed, apparently disappointed. "Still?"

I nodded, relieved when I didn't have to answer further as we were ushered into the gym.

It was decorated pretty much the same as it had been for our prom; large, round tables with bunches of balloons and slightly faded tablecloths. There was a seating plan on the wall, but that was pretty much ignored as everyone sat in his or hers previous 'friendship-groups'. Danny and me sat at a table, to be joined by Nadine and a few other of our close friends. I felt guilty as I saw everyone about not staying in touch, and it entertained me to see how they had all changed. The most entertaining perhaps, were two of our friends, Michael and Sarah. At school they had been sworn enemies and now Sarah was showing anyone who would look the rock on her finger and telling them the plans for their wedding next year. A few of them asked if Danny and me were 'together yet', causing us both to blush and deny it, delivering the old 'just friends' line. Nearly everyone in the gym had taken their seats, when four girls approached our table. Hannah, Ashleigh, Rebecca and Amanda. Possibly the biggest bitches in high school. They hadn't changed a bit; their hair was still bleach blonde, their skin tango orange and foundation so thick it looked like a mask. They giggled at Danny, asking in ridiculously high-pitched voices if they could sit on the remaining seats at our table. Danny merely looked embarrassed and asked "Why? I'd say you made in pretty clear in high school that you wanted nothing much to do with any of us."

They glanced at Sarah, who they had teased continuously for the whole of our time at school, and around the rest of the table, all of whom they had hated because we were friends with her. Unsure of what to say, Hannah, their ringleader, squeaked "But we never said we didn't want anything to do with _you_. We always thought you were gorgeous, much better looking than those other three in your band."

Danny paused, his face changing from polite to annoyed, and said very clearly, "And now you just insulted three of my best friends. So no, you can't sit here. If you think it's okay to offend somebody's closest friends or make somebody's school friends life hell for years then ask to sit at their table like nothing ever happened, then I think all of that fake tan must have gone to your head."

There was a moments silence, at which point they realised that the whole school had been listening, until a round of applause rang round the room. The four girls hurried out of the room, to smiles from everyone, including most of the teachers.

The rest of the night passed without hitch, it felt just like another lunchtime as we all sat together, laughing about old times. The biggest difference was the change in conversation; before we would have sat discussing what was on TV or what we were going to do at the weekend and now we were talking about life in general; jobs, adventures, any gossip about our other schoolmates. Of course, Danny had the most impressive stories and the least to contribute when we talked about tax and money issues, but there were lots of surprises like Rachel, by far the quietest and least adventurous out of all of us, telling us about her trip around the world and how she raised thousands for charity by bungee jumping whilst in Australia. We made sure to exchange numbers, and I vowed never to lose contact with any of them ever again. The change between how miserable I had been whenever I had thought of my school days and the way I was reminiscing now was noticeably different, and part of me never wanted the night to end.

* * *

_Sorry, I lied. This isn't the final chapter._

_But I thought I'd post it anyway, because _

_a it's longer than my usuals,_

_b it's my favourite chapter so far,_

_c my r:A album didn't arrive in the post today, like it was meant to, so i'm depressed and need reviews to boost my ego,_

_d i have a slight writers block how to end it._

_So here it is. -cheer-_

_I have to go and get beaten up by children that are waay smaller than me at judo now, so only time for a really crap off-the-top-of-my-head mcfly-style-begging-tune.._

Do ya do ya do ya like this?

Does it need a bit more time?

Do ya do ya do ya want me,

oh, to change the way I write?

Do ya do ya do ya review?

'cause it kinda makes my day,

Won't you tell me if you love this,

or if you don't wanna know.

_Hm, think that one actually turned out ok._

_please tell me if you like it or not, because it's my favourite chapter, and i think the next one shall be the last one._

_Ellie._

_x_


	15. Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** _I have been lying to you the whole time. I do indeed own McFly. See, they're under my bed over there. __Well, they're not really. -sigh- but i can dream, right?_

* * *

The night ended with many tears, promises to stay in touch and exchanged details. We had decided to walk back from school - most of us were staying the night at our parents' houses and thought it'd be just like old times when we used to walk home together each day. Gradually the group faded away as everyone took their different routes and just Danny and me were left.

"So, glad you came tonight?" he asked me, flashing a trademark grin,

"Yes. I can't believe I lost contact with so many people, I mean, it's only been a few years."

"Same. But I guess that's what they call growing up, right?"

This made me giggle, as I remembered our long conversations about staying young forever, never wanting to be an adult when you had to worry about making beds and buying food.

"I thought we weren't ever going to grow up?"

He grinned back at me, taking off his jacket and draping it round my shoulders as he noticed me shiver. This action made me shiver even more, although for a totally different reason. I hoped Danny wouldn't notice the goosebumps I got when his skin brushed mine or how recently I couldn't seem to be able to control when my cheeks flushed a bright pink.

We reached Danny's front door and paused, looking at each other.

"See you in the morning?" he asked,

"Night." I whispered and quickly crossed the street.

-&-

My Mum was already in bed by the time I had gotten home, but I found it impossible to get to sleep. I was buzzing from an amazing night reuniting with my friends and knew there was no way in the world I would get down from this high for another few hours at least. I made my way out to the garden and sat on the front step clearing my head. From where I was sitting I could see Danny's house across the road. The light was still on in his bedroom window, and I could see him as he sat on his bed with his guitar. He glanced out of the window for a second and paused, noticing me sitting watching him. I smiled shyly at him, not expecting him to have seen me. He disappeared from view for a few seconds, until his front door opened and he walked across the road to where I was.

"Spying on me now, then?" He grinned, sitting down next to me.

"Not spying… just being nosey." He laughed, and turned round, looking at me straight in the eye.

"You know, I'm glad your car broke down earlier."

"I'm not, now I have a broken car!"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't broken down, I couldn't have helped you, and we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

I sighed and shook my head.

"You know that's not true, Dan. I couldn't ever stay mad at you."

This made him laugh, and it took me a few minutes to realise why.

"Okay, so there's the whole abandonment and me holding a grudge for five years thing, but we got over that, right?"

He continued to giggle at me, adding, "And then there was the time you were mad at me after that… and the one after that..."

I began to laugh too, realising how stupid I was making myself sound.

"Okay, so I was a bit mad. But I didn't _stay_ totally mad, did I? We made up every time."

He smiled at me again, and muttered, "And now you promise to never hate me ever again?"

And then it happened; once again I appeared to loose the connection between the section of my brain that controlled common sense and my heart.

"I could never hate you Danny, you know that. I love you."

He sighed, and put his arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I love you too Jen."

"No, I didn't mean in that way. More than a brother-sister thing, more than best friends."

"I know; and I didn't mean in that way either. I'm in love with you Jen, and I have been since I was seventeen."

My heart seemed to stop, as I looked up into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why didn't you say something?!" I hit him on the arm playfully, pretending to be angry even though my heart was thudding against my ribcage in celebration. "All that time we've wasted, honestly!"

He grinned back at me once more, and whispered in my ear,

"Well, I guess we'll have to make up for lost time, won't we?"

And then he kissed me.

* * *

**j'ai fini.**

firstly, i would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I had written the first half, but then we got assigned our first piece of english coursework, which was to do a description, and as much as i enjoy writing, it took me forever and zapped all of my willingness to write for a week or so.

ANYWAY. this is the verry last chapter. -cries-

i'm still not too happy with the last bit, but i think that's more a i-dont-want-to-end-the-fic thing.

feedback please?

also:

now i've finished this i have some ideas floating around in my head, i'm just struggling to find a format i like to write them up in

(yes, i know that makes no sense to anyone but me..)

so, if anyone has any ideas in the meantime; stories, plots, characters, songfics, etc. they are dying to see, tell me and i'll see if i can do something with it.

i think thats everything.

so, for the last time (for now)

it seems an appropriate mcfly-style-begging-tune:

_One more fic before I've got to go,_

_(I'm typing)_

_from the very bottom of my soul,_

_(When you read)_

_every single word and every chap,_

_I'm pleading_

_just go any review it all once more._

And on that note, I shall shamelessly plug my SongFic "I'm Giving It Everything".

'cause I love it. And if you've read it before, go read it again, cause i edited it a bit. :)

okay. DONE.

love,

Ellie-who-still-writes-longer-authors-notes-than-chapters.

x


End file.
